1. Field
The present invention relates to an oven door, and more particularly, to an oven door that is easily assembled/disassembled and that provides selective insulation or selective cooling.
2. Background
Two common kinds of modern ovens are gas ovens and electric ovens. An electric oven heats food using heat generated by various heaters operated by electricity. Electric ovens may also make use of an apparatus that generates high frequency electromagnetic waves. Examples of heaters include ceramic heaters, sheath heaters, and halogen heaters. The electric ovens simultaneously heat the inside and the periphery of food to speed the cooking of the food and increase heat efficiency. In addition, the electric ovens are safe. Therefore, the electric ovens are widely used.
The electric oven typically has a cubical shape, with a cavity in which food is cooked. A front opening of the oven cavity is covered by a movable oven door. Typically, the door is hinged so that it can rotate to open the cavity. A handle is usually formed at an upper portion of the oven door.
A portion of an oven door may be formed of a transparent material to allow a user to look into the cavity. The oven door must provide good insulation so that heat is contained inside the cavity. Also, the door must not allow any external parts that can be touched by a user get too hot.
In addition, the oven door is required to be easily assembled and disassembled for repairs. However, because the door requires a hinge mechanism, and because it must by transparent, most oven doors are difficult to assemble/disassemble, and their insulation characteristics may be less than desirable.